


in every universe, i'd still choose you

by tonysangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, College AU, High School AU, M/M, Soulmates, babies in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysangels/pseuds/tonysangels
Summary: just a collection of stories of tony and steve loving each other





	1. (not really a) goodbye

“Do you really have to go off and be a genius in Massachusetts? Can’t you just…be a local genius instead?”

“Can’t stay here. Pretty boy like you would be  _way_ too much of a distraction for me while I’m trying to study.”

The blond pouts. “Tony, I”m being serious.”

Tony sighs. He’d been avoiding this final conversation for a while; now that summer was finally ending, it would be his first year without Steve. He isn’t even at school yet, but his heart is already aching at the thought of leaving him. 

Steve’s leaning against him in the truck, nuzzling his face against his neck. It was the last day of summer, and Steve insisted they went to the drive in theater before Tony left for school. 

It’s what Steve wanted to do on their first date. It was almost two years ago now; Steve thought it would be fun since he just got his license. They didn’t even watch the movie that night ( _because who’s really watching the damn movie at the drive-in theater?)_ , but Tony didn’t care. It was a  _perfect_  first date. 

But now, the memory isn’t so warm and fuzzy; part of him wishes they didn’t make a big deal of it. Wishes they didn’t make such a big deal about the fact that he’d be miles away from his best friend, his heart and soul, his  _everything._ The drive-in theater was a fun memory before—now it’s the place where his heart is going to break for the first time. 

Steve’s worried too. 

He tried to ignore it at first; they were always going to be together. Sure, they were just a couple of dumb kids, barely out of high school, but he can feel it, God, he  _aches_ for it; they’re supposed to be together, he knows it. They’re supposed to be together—

But now it’s awkward. It’s awkward and pathetically sad and  _terrible,_ because Steve is staying in this little town while Tony goes off to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Part of him—the horrible, incredibly selfish part of him—wished Tony would stay,  _just for him._  But he can’t ask that of Tony; that wouldn’t be fair. Besides, Tony’s probably going to change the world someday, and he wants to be able to say he knew him before. Before he changed the world. Before, when they were just in the back of his truck, watching old movies at the drive-in. Before, when they were together.

“I’m going to miss you.” Tony curls in against Steve, holding him close against his chest. The simple action usually made Steve swoon, but right now, it’s breaking his heart.

“You’re not going to forget about me?” It’s barely a whisper, and hearing this is like a knife in Tony’s chest.

Tony scoffs. “Steve, I—you’re everything to me. I could never,  _ever,_ forget about you. Not even if I tried. I swear to you, you have me wrapped around your finger, I just, fuck…you don’t even know.”

Steve ducks away from Tony’s gaze, but he knows the inevitable blush will dust his cheeks and ears. He knows that Tony loves him, but hearing him say that,it just hurts. It hurts like hell, knowing that the boy he loves is going to be across the country. 

Steve’s vision is a little watery, but he smiles at Tony anyway. “You sound like a shitty teen romance novel.”

“Shut up, Rogers. I know you love me.” 

Tony’s arms are around him, but Steve’s never felt lonelier. He tries to ignore it. He’ll play along, he’ll be happy—Tony is going to change the world someday. He needs to let him go.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I love you, Tony.” 

He means that, though. That’s not part of the playing along. He’s loved Tony Stark from the moment they met; that he knew to be true.

* * *

They’re standing together at the airport the next morning. It’s so goddamn cheesy, Steve makes another joke about how they could star in the next romantic comedy. Their laughter is brief before the reality of it all strikes Tony in the chest. 

Tony drops his bags, pressing his lips against Steve’s. It’s fervent, it’s bittersweet, it’s Chapstick and coffee, it’s completely fucking  _heartbreaking,_ and Steve can barely think before he realizes Tony has already pulled away. Tony is clutching him so tight, he’s getting a little dizzy now.

“I love you. So,  _so_ much. Tony takes a deep breath. His face falls to see blue eyes blinking rapidly and shining with tears.  “Oh, Steve, don’t cry, I—”

But it’s too late because Steve’s buried in Tony’s MIT sweatshirt, and the blond can barely contain himself even though he’d already shed tears the night before, too. “Tony, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Hey, look at me.” Tony brushes the golden strands out of Steve’s eyes. “This isn’t a goodbye, not really. I’m gonna come back to you, I promise. I’ll just…see you later. Okay?”

Steve sniffles a bit, feeling his cheeks burning. He’s crying in a fucking airport terminal, God, it’s so  _stupid_. (Very good rom com material, though.)

“Okay. Try not to forget about me and fall for other pretty blonds.”

Tony beams at him, jokingly rolling his eyes and waving his hand. “Dammit, Steve. How am I supposed to deal with the ridiculous amount of pining over you while I’m away?”

“Take care, Tony. Call me when you land.” Steve squeezes his hand, silently begging for him to stay. He won’t stay though, and Steve’s heart is a little more heavy because of it.

Tony nods. “I will, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you later.” He leans forward and presses his lips on Tony’s cheek. 

Tony’s throat closes up a little, but he forces one last smile. 

“See you later.”


	2. when we're apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of (not really a) goodbye. not all of the chapters will be connected but if they are i'll put it in the summaries!

“Tony…is this a bad time to call?”

“No, no, it’s good, I promise.” Tony sits up straight, trying to combat the fatigue of studying late into the night. “Besides, you look really cute over a computer screen. Definitely do not wanna miss this.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but blush eventually spreads across his face and neck. Tony beams at the blond; it’s moments like this that make it a little easier to be away. 

It’s always wonderful to finally see him, even if it’s on a tiny screen in the middle of the night. Video calls are harder to schedule with Tony’s courseload and Steve being so busy with work and school combined. Texting and calling were always okay, but Tony absolutely  _loved_  calling Steve on Skype.

It’s usually right when Steve ends his shift at the local diner back home; his hair is always a little disheveled, it makes Tony’s heart ache. There were so many things to love about Steve, but the one thing he missed most was running his fingers through his hair. Tony really was a sucker for blonds.

Steve’s smiling now, knowing that he’s caught Tony staring. “Something on your mind?”

“Nothin’, just thinking about pretty blonds,” Tony replies with a smile. “How are your classes? How’s work?”

“You look exhausted, Tony. I know it’s late over there, you don’t have to stay up.”

“I want to. I miss you, Steve.” 

“I miss you, too.” 

Tony gets up from his desk, carrying his computer to his bed. Steve smiles as he watches him settle into in the sheets.

“No more studying?”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m a genius, remember? Geniuses can cram for their physics exams right before class starts. I’ll be fine.”

Steve laughs heartily, and the sweet sound warms Tony’s heart. The way Steve’s nose crinkles, the way his eyes shine after Tony says something silly and stupid like that,  _God,_ does he miss that boy.

“I wish you were here.” 

Steve’s breath catches in his throat when he hears Tony’s voice crackling a little. He feigns a smile anyway, hoping to cheer Tony up. “Me too. But not in that bed. We’d barely fit together in those tiny dorm beds.”

Tony sighs. “You’re right. Giant football stars like you would never be able to fit in this pathetic excuse for a bed.”

“I can’t wait until Christmas break,” Steve says softly, “being away from you  _fucking sucks.”_

“I’m sorry.” Tony’s sitting up in bed now, brows furrowed together in concern. “If it weren’t for mid terms, I swear I’d be on the next plane out to you—”

Steve smiles. “Don’t be sorry, Tony. You-you’re a genius, you know? You need to be out there, changing the world with other geniuses. I just…I miss you. Nothing to be sorry for.”

And the look he gives Tony, the soft sweet half-smile with just a hint of melancholy, it feels like his heart is going to tear in half. 

“You should get some rest. Before you complain, it’s almost one in the morning there, and you have an 8 am lecture, remember?” Steve is so smiley and full of sunshine even in the middle of the night, Tony catches himself wondering how he ever got someone to love him like this.

“Yeah, I remember.” He’s grumbling, but seeing Steve grinning so widely like that, he doesn’t stand a chance. He’d do just about anything for that boy.

“I love you, Tony.” Hearing those words leave Steve’s mouth never gets old. Ever. 

Tony is blushing like a fool behind the camera now, and he sighs. “I love you too, Steve. I’ll see you soon.”


	3. claire de lune

Autumn brings a wonderfully crisp feeling in the air; Steve can’t get enough of how the campus looks as leaves finally fall to the ground. The wind carries the maroon and golden hues across campus, and he sighs in content as he strolls to his usual study area. 

He’s supposed to be writing another paper for his art history class, but he decides it to be a problem for later tonight. Days like this are too wonderful to be wasted. 

When Steve arrives in the fine arts building, he decides to stray from his usual study area on the first floor to venture up to the higher levels. The fine arts building is right near the quad of the campus, and he decides to devote the day to sketching for another class.

The view of the quad is breathtaking, and Steve can’t help but smile as he peers out the window. It looks like something out of a movie, with the bustle of students and the leaves fluttering past them as they get to class. 

As he pulls out his sketchbook and pencil, there’s a soft echo of piano music resonating through the halls. He pauses for a moment, hoping that he hadn’t imagined the quiet, peaceful twinkling of a familiar melody.

The sound grows louder as the pianist continues the tune; the melody swells gradually and fades away once more. Steve shouldn’t be surprised to be hearing music students practicing in this building, but the tune is so light and angelic, he can’t help but be a little intrigued. 

He wanders the halls a little, eventually finding the source of the melodies. The brunet sitting on the bench is so absorbed into the music, and again, Steve finds himself smiling in adoration of this mystery pianist. 

The song finally ends, fading away quietly as the pianist’s fingers flutter off the ivory keys. he takes a deep breath, satisfied with himself. After weeks of trying to perfect the classic song, he finally accomplished his goal. 

“That was really good.”

The brunet spins around immediately, startled to find blue eyes staring back at him. “Oh! Th-thanks.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I don’t mean to stare, but I was just down the hall when I heard you playing.”

The pianist fidgets with his hands for a moment, silently hoping that his cheeks are only warm, that he isn’t blushing while this ridiculously adorable stranger compliments him.

“I like the song,” Steve continues, “my mom, she played that song all the time.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I’ve been practicing for a while to get it just right.”

Steve smiles. “You’re doing great.”

Tony’s blushing now, and it’s  _horrifying_ because this pretty boy comes out of literally nowhere, actually complimenting him rather than teasing him about his talent. 

“Thanks.” Tony notices the sketchpad in his hands. “An aspiring artist, I see?”

Steve shrugs. “You can say that. I was just in this building looking for a little inspiration.”

Tony nods wordlessly, lips curling up into a small grin as the stranger bids him goodbye. Steve returns to his room to continue his sketch, a skip in his step as he hums the melody to himself. 

Tony bites back his own grin, feeling a little more confident after his encounter with a wonderful stranger. 

* * *

Whenever Tony’s in the fine arts building, he tries not to play too loud. There are other music students who are far more skilled than he is, and sometimes he’s a little embarrassed to play louder like the others. 

Ever since the unnamed listener came by, he’s proud to play again. Tony allows himself to strike the keys just a little more, accenting his talent and letting his beautiful tunes echo through the halls of the fine arts building. He’s partially hoping the stranger will come back, too. Maybe tell him his name. Maybe get coffee down the street.

The stranger doesn’t come back for a while. He tries not to be discouraged about it, but still, he wishes he said something more to the stranger. It was nice to be admired, even in that small moment. 

One afternoon, Tony arrives back to the usual practice rooms of the fine arts building. Sitting on the shelf of the piano is a sketch that takes the air from Tony’s lungs. 

It’s him, fingers extended as he plays the exact piano that stands before him. The details are so intricate, so exact, Tony wonders for a moment of someone had taken a photograph of him; it’s so perfect, it’s surreal. The way his hair falls, the way his glasses slip on his nose as he looks down at the notes, the way his fingers curl against the black and ivory keys; it’s breathtaking. 

“I found my inspiration.”

Tony laughs when he meets the same blue eyes again. “I’m flattered.”

Steve smiles. “You just looked so peaceful when I watched you play, so I just…I had to sketch it out.”

Tony’s heart melts. “I really like it. You’re incredibly talented, you know. I think my drawing skills are limited to drawing stick figures.”

A hearty laugh escapes the blond, and even though it’s the first time he’s heard it, Tony wants to hear it again and again. He’s heard countless melodies, beautiful symphonies and ballads, but somehow, all he wants to hear is that wonderful, beautiful laugh. 

“I’m Tony, by the way.”

“Steve.”

Tony sits on the bench, patting the space next to him. “I can write you something, if you want. You know, for inspiration in your art classes.”

Steve grins. “I'd like that.”

Tony finds himself playing the same melodies for the blond, learning new songs when he discovers the music that Steve likes. Steve’s sketchbook is slowly filled with images of Tony’s hands, his fingers stretched over the keys, the way the sunlight in the room hits his nose and cheeks. 

One day, Tony performs an original ballad for Steve. The artist in return brings a sketch of the two of them this time, sitting on the bench on the piano, fingers carefully intertwined. It’s perfect.


	4. 4 a.m.

“Come back to bed.”

“Give me a minute, Rogers.”

The blond pouts. “You said that thirty minutes ago.”

Tony chuckles, still tinkering away at his latest project. “Patience is a virtue, sweetheart.”

Steve groans in frustration, standing up and wrapping his arms around the engineer. He sighs, breathing in the scent of Tony’s shirt. No matter how many times Steve does the laundry, all of Tony’s clothing smells like motor oil. Steve doesn’t really mind though; he never minds. It’s Tony.

And Tony’s smiling now, feeling Steve pressing his face on his back. He never gets tired the pretty blonde clinging to him and begging him to go back to bed.

“I’m tired, and it’s late.” Steve pulls him in a little tighter; Tony swoons every single time.

“Just give me another minute, I don’t want to wait until tomorrow,” Tony insists, still facing the prototype design that stands before him. He shudders in surprise when he feels Steve’s lips pressed against the back of his neck, gently feathering them across his skin.

“Steve…”

Steve pauses briefly, smirking to himself. “Yes?”

_“I love you, but you’re distracting me.”_

“If you loved me,” Steve says between kisses, “you would have come to bed hours ago…”

“You are impatient,” Tony says breathlessly, barely paying attention to his work now. “I…Steve, I really,  _really_ need to get this done-”

“And I really,  _really_ need you to get into bed with me,” Steve murmurs quietly.

Tony finally turns around, leaning against the lab table and sighing as Steve continues kissing his neck. His hands are in Steve’s hair now, softly running through the golden strands that he adores so much.

Steve is far too occupied in finding the sweet spot on Tony’s neck to notice that Tony’s fingers are in his hair; his determination ends in success when he hears the brunet sighing in content to the kisses on his neck.

“You really don’t quit, do you?”

Steve looks up and smiles, eyes level with Tony’s now. “Just making sure I get what I want.”

“And what exactly do you want?”

“You.” The blonde leans in against, this time pressing his lips to Tony’s. “I wanna to go bed, and I need someone to keep the blankets warm.”

Tony smirks and raises a brow. “Just to keep the blankets warm? Anything else you wanted me to keep warm?”

“Shut up and come to bed.”

Before Tony can protest, he’s cut off by the swift motion of Steve sweeping him off his feet. Tony sighs leaning in against Steve’s neck, eyes suddenly heavy with fatigue. He can feel Steve laughing a little bit as he becomes drowsy his arms.

“I should have done this half an hour ago,” Steve says, pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead.

“You absolutely should have. Don’t you know me? I love being swept off my feet, you know that. You never surprise me anymore, Rogers.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but the fond smile on his face is enough to make Tony’s heart ache.  _He_ gets to make that pretty smile happen.  _He_ gets to be the one to fall asleep in the arms of an angel. It never, ever, gets old.

And now they’re finally in bed, Steve pulling the covers over them and pulling Tony in by the waist again. It feels so right, Tony just melts against him and his warmth, and soon, he’s sound asleep against the blonde’s chest.

Steve likes to stay up long enough to see Tony fall asleep, watching his chest gently rise and fall. He never minds the wait, he never minds staying up late and watching Tony tinker away in the lab. Seeing Tony next to him like this—he doesn’t mind losing a few hours of sleep.

“It’s late.”

Steve’s surprised to hear Tony’s voice, but he chuckles when he sees Tony smiling, too.

“You better get to sleep. Don’t know why you stay up so late all the time.”

The soldier sighs, kissing Tony’s forehead one last time. “Goodnight, Tony.”

“Goodnight, Steve.”


	5. days like these

Tony’s always the first one awake. Even with a tremendous lack of sleep over the years, he always wakes to the sight of his favorite super soldier fast sleep, mouth slightly agape. Even America’s golden boy snores when he sleeps. 

He can’t resist pressing his lips to Steve’s cheek, and his heart is soaring to see the blonde’s eyebrows furrowing together. Tony moves in again to kiss the other cheek, chuckling to himself when Steve relaxes and settles against his chest.

“Mornin’.”

Steve mumbles something in response, pulling the covers of his head and moving closer to Tony. His golden strands are disheveled and perfect, and Tony swoons as the soldier’s grip around his waist tightens. 

"It’s time to get up.” Tony’s fingers find Steve’s hair now, but Steve only grumbles. 

_“No.”_

Tony chuckles softly. “No?”

“Yes.  _No._ ”

Slowly, Tony shifts out of bed, earning yet another adorable grumble from the soldier. Steve reaches to Tony, whining slightly the space next to him is finally vacant.

The blonde continues his grumbles, retreating to the blankets in retaliation to being left alone in bed. His muffled voice beckons for Tony, bringing another grin to his face.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

Steve peeks out of the sheets for a moment, squinting as sunlight peeks from the curtains. “Come back to bed.”

Tony chuckles, returning to the pouting blonde, but only getting close enough to kiss his nose. “It’s time for breakfast, honey.”

“Don’t want breakfast.” Steve’s finally out of the blankets, but still sprawled out in bed. “Want you here instead.”

And of course, how is he ever going to say no when the love of his life, pouting and pleading with those pretty blue eyes?

Steve can’t stop his smile now as Tony’s crawling back into bed, pulling the sheets back and curling up right up against his chest. Strong arms immediately engulf Tony, and he sighs, realizing that he’s still kind of tired, too.

“Welcome back.” 

“Shut up. I’m only doing this ‘cause you’re whining.”

“Works ‘cause you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony’s voice is teasing, but he looks fondly at the super soldier.

Steve smirks and props himself up to meet Tony’s eyes. The engineer meets his gaze fondly, eyes wide and so endearing that Steve inevitably leans forward, kissing him gently. Tony sighs softly, melting back into the pillows as Steve’s lips are on his. 

Tony chuckles. “I’m still not staying in bed.”

The smile on Steve’s face immediately disappears, much to Tony’s amusement. The super soldier flops back onto the bed, groaning loudly as Tony heads for the kitchen. 

The first stop in the kitchen is always the coffee maker, but this morning, the regular box of coffee grounds seems to be missing. Not in the cabinets, not misplaced somehow in the fridge or under the sink-

“FRIDAY, do you have any secret stashes of coffee?”

“I’m afraid we’re all out, sir.”

“Remind me to go and get some,” Tony grumbles. “How the hell do we have banana ketchup stocked in here but not  _coffee?_ ”

After clearing every cabinet and drawer, double, triple checking every goddamn inch of the kitchen, Tony returns to the bedroom, defeated. Steve shifts a little, moving the blankets to welcome the grumpy engineer back to bed. 

“Something wrong?”

Tony pouts as he lays on Steve’s chest. “My world is coming to an end…there’s no coffee.”

"Oh, honey.” Steve leans down, kissing Tony’s nose. “We’ll get some later, okay? We’ll get all the coffee in the world if you want.”

“I hope you’re not kidding, because I need it,” Tony replies, “I just…can’t believe we ran out of coffee. I  _never_ run out of coffee.”

There’s a bit of silence now, Steve’s only rubbing Tony’s back gently, but something’s odd. Steve’s biting his lip a little bit, hiding his face and turning away. The soldier’s face is turning pink now, and-and is he laughing?

“What the hell is going on, Rogers?”

Steve tightens his group around Tony’s waist. “You love me, okay? You made vows, you stood in front of the city of New York saying that you loved me, you can’t take that back now-”

 “Did you hide all the coffee?!”

“You promised to love me for better or worse, you said that!”

_“Steven Grant Rogers-”_

“You’re always up getting coffee so damn early in the mornings! I just wanted you to stay with me.”

Tony laughs in disbelief, settling back on the bed next to Steve. “That’s cruelty, you know. I need coffee in the mornings.”

“Yeah, well, I need you in the mornings.”

“ _God_ , you’re such a sap.”

Steve can’t help but smile as Tony curls up against him in the sheets. He’s not really a morning person, but it’s days like these, seeing the same brunet pressed against him and exchanging sleepy kisses that make it okay again. Tony always makes everything better again. 

And so the blonde reluctantly follows his favorite coffee addict into the kitchen, giggling as he reveals the secret stashes of coffee. Steve really isn’t a coffee drinker, but as he watches Tony, with disheveled hair and and beaming over a fresh cup, well, he can’t help return the grin. 

“I love you,” Steve says gently, leaning into Tony. The brunet swoons, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. It’s sugary sweet, like too much coffee creamer, but Steve doesn’t mind. 

“I love you too, you big sap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am also on tumblr as tonysangels! i post there too :D


End file.
